Hangover
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: For 130 years, Nikola and Helen have done whatever they wanted without any repercussions. Now some things have caught up with the pair Are they ready to live with the consequences?
1. Drunk

For 130 years, Nikola and Helen have done whatever they wanted without any repercussions. Now some things have caught up with the pair Are they ready to live with the consequences?

Hobbits Notes

There is a wonderful deleted scene in SFN2 where *SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER *  
SPOILER  
SPOILER  
SPOILER  
Nikola gets drunk. And he is awesome!

I want to thank my lovely brother Glitch, the Nikola to my Helen for helping me with the song choice. It is called ROCKY ROAD TO DUBLIN and it is fantastic (for the more or less pop culturally inclined, it is the song playing during the boxing match in Sherlock Holmes) this is dedicated to you Nam, I'm just running out of lovey crap to put in the dedications.

I may use Nikola to my Helen again...

Helen read the paper again and shook her head in disbelief. How did this happen? How could she LET this happen? She should have known better.

"Upon my stick a wobblin'. blah blah.. for the rogue, They said my Connacht brogue, something happened, On the rocky road to Dublin.  
One, two, three, four five, Hunt the hare and turn her Down the rocky road And all the ways to Dublin, I forgot the rest"

Helen stood disbelievingly. She only knew one person who favored Rocky road to Dublin when drunk. she ran to the front door and opened it in Tesla, with his coat hanging off. and a chemistry flask with a pink umbrella turned to face her grinning madly.

"Nikola!"

"Helen!" Nikola threw his arms wide and continued his song.  
"From there...something away,  
My spirits never failin' something something on the something..quay  
As the ship was sailin'  
Nikola paused for a moment apparently trying to remember the next line.  
"On the rocky road to Dublin" he gave up and took another sip.  
"You have to admire the Irish. They are really the only ones who can get completely fit-shaced and still sing a fassst pa-paced twist tonguer of a song." Nikola grinned. "Jish dun lettem write abou vampires. That is ...the only thing, they cant write about..hic..vampires."

Helen sighed and pulled him inside. "Nikola what are you doing?"

"Ce-s-s-s-elebrating! And mourning." Nikola took a long drink from his flask and stumbled against her. "Not in that order... Did I ever tell you that you have the mosst gorgeous blue eyes in the- in the Universe?"

"Yes in 1875, before the source blood. The last time you were drunk enough to sing Rocky- Nikola what are you doing here?" Helen shook herself.

"I came to -hic- see- you! I missed you Hel-len." Nikola smirked triumphantly "I was.. I rebuilt my still I had to rebuild my still.. you blew up my last one. And the last conversation we had wasn't a good one. And I wished we had had a better conversation. The kiss was nice... I liked- the kiss. I lied it a lot. It was a little short for my taste.. But I intend to remedy that. Soon. Real soon.

A cabin found for Paddy,  
Down among the pigs I played some funny rigs,  
Danced some hearty jigs, The water round me bubblin',Something something something and the rocky road to Dublin 1234..fiiiive."

Helen pulled Nikola along. "What kiss? " She bluffed.

Nikola stopped and looked at her reproachfully. "Helen. How cou caould you? How can you deny the single greatest moment of that day?"

"Nikola you do recall that was the same day we stopped an entire colony of abnomals from certain death by-"  
Helen stopped and fumed. she just admitted to remembering the kiss. And judging from the look on his face, it was exactly what Nikola had been after. "Oh alright. I kissed you. But only to make you stop asking so many questions."

"Meh"

"Nikola, how did you find this place? "

"I realized I always knew." Nikola slurred "I was umm.. I was what was I doing? Oh I rebuilt my ssst my stilll and I I was mourning your loss you I thought. brief- briefly mind you that you had died." Nikola pouted. I was mourning your death and drinking winequila.

"Nikola, you need to think of better names for things." Helen sighed.

"I tried, but I was drunk. So I named my drink and tried to recall the last REAL conversations we had. And the only one that came to mind was when I confronted you about the truth. New York 1901."

"Not this again Nikola." Helen sighed

"And you Helen you -you- you're a minx! You really are Helen. A naughty sexy minx" He grinned sloppily. Helen tugged on his arm, and he complied following her to the main living quarters.

"Focus Nikola. How did you get here?"

" You aren't letting that go are you?" Nikola tittered. "Very well then I umm I fixed my still. And I drank a boatload of winequila. And I got to thinking. I confronted you about going to hollow earth in the early 20th century. But Praxis was gone. Now the thing is, the buildings were destroyed, but there was no sign of any one there. They all seemed to have gotten out, all saved in the nick of time. I know you Helenn I know you! You don't have any secrets from Me. No surprises."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Helen sighed, thinking of the paper in her office.

"Then I realized you wouldn't blow up your sanctuary without having a place for your abnormals. Somewhere hidden. And the only place for hundreds of years is Hollow earth. But of course you be the only one who knew about it, and you would have to survive to run it. And here you are! Alive and well." Nikola grinned. "this calls for a toast!" Nikola smiled and drank down the last of his flask and played with his umbrella. Helen opened a wood door and pushed Nikola gently into a small white bedroom.

"You're in here for the night. I'll come and look in on you later."

"Couldn't I stay in your room with you?" Nikola pouted. "I'll get lonely in here."

"I'll come and look in on you in a little bit." Helen promised. Nikola wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed.  
One, two, three, four five,  
Hunt the hare and turn her  
Down the rocky road  
And all the ways to Dublin,

Nikola twirled the umbrella in his hand as though mesmerized and fell back on the bed.

Whack-fol-lol-de-ra.

And he was out.


	2. Hangover

Helen looked at the second paper in disbelief. It said exactly the same as the first. How was this possible? She thought for sure it had to be a mistake. It HAD to be-

"Magnus" Kate called through the door. Helen quickly pushed the paper out of sight.

"Fang boy is awake." Kate reported. "He s asking for you."

"Thank you Kate" Helen slipped both papers into her pocket and marched out. She slammed open Nikolas door and ripped the curtain open, bathing the room in bright light. Nikola moaned and covered his head with a pillow.

"Morning!" Helen sang out cheerily.

"God- Helen" Nikola moaned than sat up in surprise "Helen! My god!"

He clutched his head and fell back into the bed. "Turn off the sun!"

Helen took pity and closed the curtain, drenching the pair in a perpetual, synthetic twilight. "Hangover?"

"A massive one. I should never have drunk so much winequila"

Helen carefully placed her hand over Nikola s sweaty forehead. He caressed her cheek reverently. "I was afraid it had all been a dream." he sighed. "But here you are. Alive. Oh Helen. Ive missed you" Nikola smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but Helen pushed him back into the pillows.

"You need rest. And fluid." She went into the joined bathroom and wet a washcloth, placing it over his forehead.

"Oh thank you You know when I invented the winequila, I completely forgot about this part of being drunk"  
he sighed. "but at least I have the finest Doctor who ever graduated from Oxford to look after me. And the most beautiful too. Minx that she is." He winked solicitously.

Helen rolled her eyes and gave him some aspirin and water. "I'll look in on you in a few hours with some tea. You should get some sleep."

"You're avoiding me." Nikola accused. Helen sat back down.

"Nonsense." she bluffed.  
"No. The Helen I know wouldn't leave my side. And you're bursting to get out of here. And as soon as these leprechauns stop river dancing in my brain, I;ll figure it out." Nikola rubbed his temples. "Did I really sing Rocky road to Dublin? "

"You did. loudly and very much off key. I'll come back later with your tea."

"I love you Helen. You're truly magnificent." Nikolas eyes drooped and he was asleep.

"As are you Nikola." Helen smiled and tiptoed out.

When Nikola next awoke, there was a silver tray with hot tea and fresh Tulips.

"How long was I asleep?" He groaned to the room in general.

"Five hours." Helens voice answered from the door as the head of the sanctuary strode into the room with a fresh cool cloth and some water. "How do you feel?"

"The leprechauns have stopped dancing on my head, but they took my brain and left my head stuffed with straw."

"Maybe you can go to Oz and have the wizard give you a new one.

"Must you mock me now Helen? Or will you tell me why you've been avoiding me?" Nikola sighed and looked at her fully."

Helen hesitated for a second. If she called his bluff, he would know He had a right to the truth. But she didnt know how to tell him, not yet.

"Actually we do have something to discuss." Helen admitted hesitantly. "But not until you feel better."

Nikola smirked and moved over to let her on the bed. "So come over here and make me feel better."

Helen shook her head. "Honestly Nikola!"

"Helen please? Just stay with me? Just for a little while. I thought you were dead, ad the last conversation we had could barely be called that! I-I accused you of keeping secrets- As if that's anything new. I should have told you how much I love you. Or to be careful, or at least thanked you for everything you've done! I could have said how grateful I was to have you in my life... "

Nikola s flow was cut short by the most welcome of interruptions; Helen's lips. She was kissing him a second time. And in the same century. This was...groundbreaking really Perhaps she was finally in love with him? Or maybe she had been all along and was just too stubborn to admit it?

Stop thinking Nikola commanded himself Kiss her back!

Nikola took her face and gently but firmly held their lips together. Helen tried to pull away.

"Niko-"

"Shh." he interrupted, tickling her cheek with his breath.

And they were kissing again. Helen scooted onto the bed and let the vampire rein kiss after kiss upon her. Teasing with his tongue and savoring her every nuance of flavor. Helen succumbed to his soft ministrations, and soon curled up beside him, fast asleep.


	3. Recovery

They woke at nearly the same time, as was their wont when the pair shared a bed. But Helen always returned to consciousness a few moments before the vampire. She felt safe in his arms. Loved. She had no intention to move.

"Morning." She smiled to Nikola who was blinking sleepily.

"Mmm.. Not yet. I just got you all to myself." Nikola rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. Helen stiffened as Nikola s hand touched the paper in her pocket.

He sat up, brows furrowed. "Helen?" Before she could react, Nikola pulled the paper open and read it.

"Well Well... Young Katelyn doesn't waste time does she? Barely back from the honeymoon and already-"

"It isn't Kate" Helen said quietly.

Nikola frowned and reread the paper. "Estrogen and progesterone..Helen, you're not?" Nikola looked in wonderment between Helen and the paper then back again. Helen nodded subtly.

"Its yours Nikola. That time you spent the night... after we found the Praxian nanite. "

"Mine?" Nikola touched her stomach reverently. "Helen, you're having my baby? Are you- are can we keep it?"

"Of course I'm keeping him." Helen replied.

Nikola lifted her shirt carefully and gave her stomach a soft kiss. "Hello in there. It's your daddy talking. I cant wait to meet you!"

Helen laughed softly as Nikola trailed kisses up her body

"How do you like that?" Nikola smiled and pressed his cheek to her stomach. "I went to bed with a hangover and wake up with a family. I guess this means we should get married." He teased.

"I guess so." Helen agreed sleepily.

"Really? I wasn't actually.. I mean I would like to but..." Nikola fished the pink umbrella from his chemistry flask and carefully placed it in Helens palm. She laughed softly.

"Helen Magnus, love of my life, bearer of my child." Nikola smiled cheekily as Helen chuckled again. "light of my world Queen of my universe. would you grant me the truest happiness I could ever hope and consent to be my wife? "

Helen smiled and rolled into Nikola s arms, covering his face with kisses. "Gladly." she whispered.

Nikola smiled and closed his eyes.

_The boys of Liverpool, When we safely landed,  
Called myself a fool; I could no longer stand it;  
Blood began to boil, Temper I was losin',_

"Helen?"

"Yes love?"

"Dont start."

_"One, two, three, four five,  
Hunt the hare and turn her  
Down the rocky road  
And all the ways to Dublin,  
Whack-fol-lol-de-ra."_

And laughing, the engaged pair fell asleep.


End file.
